


Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of How Do We Stop the Giant Dog?

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Series: Encylopedia Brown Cases (One-Shots) [4]
Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Raven gets help from Encyclopedia Brown to stop a problem! This is what she was doing when Teen Titans Save the World! happened because I forgot to put her in that story. Sorry about that but I hope you like this one!
Series: Encylopedia Brown Cases (One-Shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938871





	Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of How Do We Stop the Giant Dog?

One day there was a giant dog going to eat the world and Raven saw it in the sky when it was falling before it got there. "Oh, no!" she said. Her friends were asleep so they didn't see it yet.

Raven thought she could stop it so she made a portal but the dog's evil went right through it and it kept falling anyway without disappearing into the portal! "Oh, no!" she thought. She had to get help.

So Raven went to see her friend Encyclopedia Brown to help with the problem. "Can you help with the dog?" she asked.

"Yeah just give me a quarter," he said.

"Okay," Raven said and she did.

Encyclopedia flew up with his rocket boots and he looked at the dog. He landed on the dog and he saw that it had fleas. "Aha!" he said.

"What is it, Encyclopedia?" Raven asked.

"I know whose dog this is!" he said. Then he went to the house of Bugs Meany.

"Your dog is in the sky and it's going to eat the world!" Encyclopedia said.

"It is already eating the world and that was my plan!" Bugs said. "But how did you know?"

"I saw it had fleas which means you forgot the flea powder," Encyclopedia said. "I saw you at the store not buying flea powder so I knew it was you!"

While they were talking, the other Teen Titans but not Raven were talking about the dog and Robin threw a batarang at it and stuff.

"I will deal with you later!" Encyclopedia said to Bugs and then he went to the other Titans. Raven stayed to keep an eye on Bugs so she wasn't there while the rest of what the other Titans did stuff.

"Throw the batarang and the dog will fetch it!" Encyclopedia said to Starfire but she didn't see him because Raven had made him invisible to help. But she heard the voice so she threw it and the dog went to Mars.

Encyclopedia went back to Bugs and Raven and he said Raven could send him to meet her dad because her dad would be mean to him as the punishment.

"No, I want to go to the jail because it is not bad like Trigon," Bugs said. Encyclopedia flipped his quarter and it said Bugs was okay for jail not Trigon so he went there. It was regular jail not Superjail like where the Rabbids went.

"Thank you Encyclopedia," Raven said and when she got back Cyborg and Beast Boy already fixed the world.

The End


End file.
